


Вечеринка у Вустера

by Make_believe_world



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Берти Вустер знает, что кончить на туфли своего камердинера недостойно preux chevalier. Да, конкретно это нарушение в Кодексе чести не прописано, но оно явно подразумевается. Где-то между «Не убий» и «Не носи серое в деревне».Бетаtoxicatta





	Вечеринка у Вустера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Dinner Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504104) by [Franzbibliothek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzbibliothek/pseuds/Franzbibliothek). 



— Дживс, мне очень, очень жаль, — выдавил я — и весьма искренне: в конце концов, кончить на туфли своего камердинера недостойно preux chevalier. Да, конкретно это нарушение в Кодексе чести Вустеров не прописано, но оно явно подразумевается. Где-то между «Не убий» и «Не носи серое в деревне».

— Должен признаться, сэр, что предполагал подобное развитие событий.

Он, похоже, совсем не рассердился, и это странно. В гардеробных вопросах Дживс весьма щепетилен. Даже недалекий парень вроде меня понимает, что эти пятна уже ни в какие ворота. Дживс провел по моей голове рукой в лилейно-белой перчатке, и мой позвоночник внезапно стал мягче тыквенного супа, который Дживс подал сегодня на ужин.

Ладно, понял, я снова убежал впереди паровоза. Упустил несколько ключевых моментов, как сказали бы голливудские типы, качая на меня головами и размахивая сигарами. Хотя такого вступления в их Кодексе Хой… Кей… Хейса? в их Кодексе Хейса быть тоже не может, правда ведь? Откуда я это знаю? Боко немало времени посвятил тому, чтобы качать на нас головой и размахивать сигарой.

А теперь сначала. Позднее утро, квартира Вустера. За много часов до этой первой сцены. Я сижу на диване, поглощаю восхитительный завтрак из я. с б. и антипохмельного коктейля и чувствую, как снова становлюсь человеком. После веселого вечера в «Трутнях» только они и могут поставить меня на ноги. Кстати о «Трутнях».

— Дживс!

Отважный камердинер, это вскормленное на рыбной диете последнее прибежище несчастного жениха, является по зову юного господина и слегка приподнимает брови:

— Сэр?

Тут начинается не самая приятная часть.

— Да. Такое дело... Понимаешь?..

Вустеры — порода стойкая и выносливая, но некоторые самцы очень уж «не речистые». Меня заверили, что такое случается даже с лучшими из лучших.

Брови Дживса поднялись еще на один сантиметр, но вообще он выглядит так, словно стоять здесь — его самая большая мечта, и он готов заниматься этим до скончания веков.

— Да. Я устраиваю вечеринку для парочки ребят-«Трутней».

— Сегодня, сэр? — спросил Дживс, и по тому, как еле заметно сощурились его глаза, я вижу, что мысленно он уже вовсю просчитывает время и планирует рассадку гостей.

— Да, Дживс, сегодня, — ответил я твердо и даже надменно (если это то слово, которое мне нужно), прямо как тот римский парень, который говорит: «Сделай», и все встают и делают что велено.

Если на Дживса и подействовала моя надменность, он тщательно это скрыл, лишь склонил слегка голову, на которой идеально сидит котелок пятнадцатого размера, и попросил отлучиться, чтобы докупить недостающие продукты.

Не буду таить, что вустеровский взгляд проводил выплывающего из гостиной Дживса до самых дверей. Когда я смотрю, как он мерцает по квартире, часто вспоминаю песню про любовь, которая ходит тихим шагом.

Я с тяжким вздохом раскинулся на диване, возможно, слегка измяв при этом костюм. Безнаказанной такая выходка не пройдет. Надеюсь, она не повлечет за собой период отчуждения между юным господином и его камердинером, ведь в последнее время наши отношения стали, ну… самыми расчудесными.

Эта даже не моя была идея — устроить эту чертову вечеринку. Боко выпустил какую-то серьезную киноленту и вернулся в Лондон героем. Мы, конечно, поприветствовали блудного «трутня» по-«трутневски», и где-то между очередным стаканом потрясающего бренди с содовой и довольно веселой новой игрой, включающей в себя мою туфлю и клубни картофеля (не помню уже, как именно), все решили, что именно я должен организовать то, что американцы назвали бы «веселенькой пирушкой».

Конечно, я пытался отказаться, и в самой решительной манере. Это только привело к тому, что мы выяснили: у всех присутствующих в общем накопилось больше тридцати лет нежных школьных воспоминаний, с помощью которых можно легко разжалобить сердце некоего Бертрама Вустера.

Осталось только вложить меч в ножны и отковылять домой, чтобы предупредить Дживса об изменениях в расписании.

И даже в таких густых тучах можно найти просвет. Я взял себя в руки, встал с дивана и подошел к пианино, на столике рядом с которым лежали недавно приобретенные ноты. Размявшись и пощекотав на пробу клавиши, я взял тот сборник, что первым попался под руку.

Играя, я мычал себе под нос и вспоминал, в каком конкретно клубе слышал эту песню. Потребуется немало пота и крови, а может, и еще каких-нибудь жидкостей, чтобы эта вещица засияла, но я знал, что справлюсь. К вечеру я уже был уверен, что она сияет достаточно ярко, чтобы парни ослепли. Кое-что даже Дживс может одобрить. Эта счастливая мысль заставила меня просидеть на банкетке до вечера, погрузившись в мелодию, где нет места течению времени.

Мои читатели знают, что Дживс — настоящее сокровище. В своих рассказах я объяснял некоторые его планы. От таких планов Макиавелли, Наполеон и тот китаец только хлопнули бы в ладоши и ахнули.

Но Дживс не просто умница. Он не только в мгновение ока избавляется от невест, но и совершенно бесшумно передвигается по квартире. Не только усмиряет драчливых лебедей, как укротитель диких животных превращает хищного льва в кроткого котенка, но и подает бренди с таким количеством с., какого требуют обстоятельства, и ни миллилитром больше. Не только спасает от тетушкиных затей, крушивших и более сильных волей и духом мужчин, но и умеет так выбрать бутоньерку, чтобы юный господин выглядел сногсшибательно.

Я хочу сказать, что Дживс не просто умница, он мастер своего дела. Меньше чем за день он организовал идеальнейшую вечеринку с кормежкой и выпивкой вполне достойными, чтобы все присутствующие могли радоваться жизни.

Я бы и сам радовался, если бы Дживс наградил юного господина хотя бы взглядом.

За коктейлями Боко жаловался нам на Голливуд, оказавшийся вовсе не таким сияющим, каким видится из зала:

— И после того, как он порвал мой сценарий, у него хватило наглости… В общем, он сказал: «Приятель, ты сначала гардероб в порядок приведи, а потом писать садись».

Боко фыркнул, как мой автомобиль, когда решает заглохнуть на обочине среди зеленых полей. Мы с Дживсом переглянулись. Похоже, его мнение о голливудских режиссерах на порядок выросло.

Я спрятал улыбку в стакане коктейля. Боко хороший парень, школьный товарищ и все такое, но, как и все творческие люди, несколько эксцентричен в деле выбора одежды: даже твердая рука Нобби недостаточно твердая, чтобы отучить его носить рубашки с карманами на груди и брюки на несколько размеров больше. Мне говорили, что в браке такое случается: после свадьбы может измениться фамилия, а вот характер — совсем не обязательно.

Стакан опустел, а Дживс так и не отвел от меня взгляд. Не знаю, что из этого вскружило мне голову и толкнуло в сторону пианино.

Я начал с «Сорок семь рыжих морячков», нашего клубного стандарта, и первые ноты встретили одобрительными аплодисментами. Исполнил его я весьма живо. После Дживсовых коктейлей найти нужные клавиши труднее, но зато щедро прибавляется артистичности. Если мне позволено проявить нескромность, я был на высоте.

Разученные сегодня мелодии приняли на ура, особенно ту, что звучала в киноленте, к которой приложил руку Боко. А если его послушать, то обе руки и обе ноги.

После особенно шустрой и многословной песенки парни просто рты пораскрывали, а Дживс сунул мне в руку стакан и тут же испарился, чтобы налить кому-то еще.

Перерыв на коктейль дал мне шанс поглазеть на моего личного джентльмена. Мало что я люблю так, как наблюдать за Дживсом в своей стихии. Вот он по-дживсовски парит между гостями, предлагает выпивку и сигареты, уложенные брильянтином волосы блестят в свете ламп, а на белоснежных перчатках ни пятнышка. Я не могу вспомнить ни одного актера во всем Голливуде, который с ним сравнится.

Одна проблема: от этого только сильнее хочется броситься ему на шею, наговорить нежностей и усадить рядом на банкетку.

Я сентиментальный болван. Сейчас начну петь об июньских розах, трелях соловья и плавящихся от зноя скалах. Иногда я удивляюсь, чего Дживс вообще со мной возится.

И не удержался же, даже не заметил, как пальцы сами заиграли сопливую любовную арию: «Свободно было мое сердце, но вот возникла ты, моя любовь, и завладела им играючи и незаметно». Я добавил кое-что от себя, чтобы ребята не решили, что я окончательно спятил: «А сны теперь полны чудес, и в жизни места нет для других невест, с тобой мои дни ярки, как огни, что светят для нашей любви!»

Краем глаза я заметил, как Дживс замер. Я несся на всех парах, вслух гадая о том, что же мне делать, если он меня покинет. Мои верные читатели, конечно, знают, что я буду делать.

В прошлый раз я бегал от вооруженного мясницким ножом анархиста, прыгал из горящего коттеджа и слишком много времени провел под столом.

Последние строки я пропел со всем чувством: «С тобой мои сны реальны, как дни».

Если бы это была голливудская кинокартина, в такой драматичный момент Дживс присоединился бы ко мне, чтобы пропеть со мной вместе:

«И светит ли солнце или льет дождь, жизнь продолжается, необъяснимая, как ты!»

Блистательный финал утонул в аплодисментах, и будь мы в «Трутнях», меня бы забросали булочками.

Я не мог оторвать глаз от Дживса. А он наполнял кому-то стакан и не удостоил меня взглядом.

Я встал из-за рояля, и вечеринка медленно пошла на спад. Первым ушел Бинго, заявив, что его ждет жена. Таппи и Джинджер сослались на то, что им рано вставать, а Кэтсмит утащил за собой упирающегося Барми, твердя что-то про репетицию.

В конце остались только мы с Боко. Пока Дживс вызывал такси, мы прощались у дверей.

— Передавай привет Нобби.

— Заходи как-нибудь поужинать, пока мы не уехали. Нобби говорит, когда тебя нет, жизнь слишком размеренная и скучная, — сказал Боко, застегивая пальто.

— Что, и в Голливуде скучно? Позволь тебе не поверить.

Нобби хорошая девушка, я всегда так считал, но любит чуточку преувеличить. Наверное, частично поэтому они с Боко такая хорошая пара.

— Поверь. Там есть парни, которые не знают, что такое хороший вечер, и не заметят его, даже если он наденет жемчуга и спляшет для них канкан. — Он помолчал. — Хорошая фраза. Не одолжишь ручку?

Он записал фразу в блокнот, который вынул из переднего кармана рубашки. Вот и объяснение одного из проявлений его эксцентричности. Теперь бы еще выяснить, почему он не носит брюки по размеру.

— А если серьезно, Берти, ты должен приехать к нам.

— Для меня нет большего удовольствия, чем кормежка в компании твоей зазнобы.

— Я имею в виду не ужин, а Голливуд. Если кто-нибудь увидит, как ты играешь, ты можешь и роль какую-нибудь получить.

Я представил, что кто-то захочет заполучить вашего покорного в актеры, и рассмеялся. На ум пришел дворецкий Балстродт из любительской постановки.

— Прости, Боко, я вынужден отказаться. Только подумай, что скажет Дживс?

— Какая разница, что скажет Дживс? Его это как касается? Знаю, он парень ловкий, но иногда ты ведешь себя, как…

Послышался тихий звук, словно где-то на далеком склоне вежливо кашлянула овца. Мы повернулись к Дживсу.

— Прибыло такси мистера Фиттлворта, сэр.

— Отлично. — Боко обернулся красным мохнатым шарфом вырви глаз. — Берти, мы это еще обсудим. Спасибо за пирушку, хорошо погуляли.

И вот остались только мы с Дживсом. Можно было подумать, что, раз уж я спел ему все, что было у меня на сердце, он меня простит и заключит в объятия. Желательно на диване, потому что от пола, я знаю, его колени в последние месяцы вопиют страшным голосом. Должен, однако, заметить, что у меня широкие взгляды, и на полу — так на полу. Хоть на пианино, если Дживсу взбредет это в голову.

Но Дживсу, судя по всему, взбрело в голову собрать стаканы с тумбочек.

Я люблю наблюдать за Дживсом, и если бы за это платили деньги, я бы с радостью пополнил ряды рабочего класса. Но я за вечер до того задергался, что чем дольше смотрел, как Дживс возвращает гостиной ее идеальное состояние, тем более жалким и растрепанным себя чувствовал.

Убрав стаканы на кухню, он взялся двигать кресла. Расставив их как положено, принялся возвращать на места вазы. Когда он стал с обычной своей сосредоточенностью вытряхивать пепельницы, я уже начал бояться, что подлокотник дивана никогда не оправится от моей хватки. С каждым его движением я все больше ощущал, что воротничок у меня запотел, а локоны совсем не так аккуратны, как несколько часов назад. Дживс, разумеется, оставался до боли безупречным.

Наконец он соизволил обратить на меня один-единственный взор и пронзил им насквозь мою душу и тело — и тут же вернулся к подушке, которую держал в руках. Взбив ее одним движением, он положил ее на ближайшее кресло.

Потом тихо кашлянул, словно не желая отвлекать меня от дел, несмотря на то, что единственным моим занятием было разглядывание его персоны.

— Желаете принять перед сном ванну, сэр?

— Дживс.

Я хотел быть строгим, но где-то на пути из легких наружу дыхание заблудилось, и имя прозвучало как причитание.

Когда Дживс подошел ко мне и коснулся затянутой в перчатку рукой того места за ухом, где начинается челюсть, я позабыл о предательстве собственного голоса — просто стек на пол и оказался перед ним на коленях. На полу — так на полу.

Снизу Дживс выглядел внушительно, но смотрел нежно.

— Дживс, прости, что я так внезапно с этой вечеринкой.

Вот это уже было сопливо до крайности. Чтобы не начать нести сентиментальную чушь, я полез к нему в брюки.

Когда у меня не получилось ничего, кроме как немного его полапать, Дживс сжалился и сам расстегнул ширинку.

Я пару раз из вежливости ткнулся в него носом, как при встрече с иностранным приятелем, когда не знаешь, сколько раз у них принято целоваться, чтобы не показаться недружелюбным.

И не было ничего артистичного в том, как я взял его в рот и, когда он вцепился мне в волосы и ткань перчаток коснулась моей кожи, вылетел из огня да в самое чудесное полымя.

Вы, наверное, слышали эти истории, когда мать, защищая своего звереныша, в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах способна на чудеса храбрости. Я тоже, в каком-то смысле, совершил чудо, умудрившись расстегнуть брюки одной рукой, потому что вцепившаяся в волосы рука в перчатке — обстоятельство что ни на есть чрезвычайное.

А потом Дживс, умница Дживс, что носит котелок пятнадцатого размера и прекрасно знает, как погубить меня одним словом, произнес нежно:

— Берти.

И разве могу я нести ответственность за то, что за этим последовало?

По вустеровскому позвоночнику пронеслась молния — не та, что чувствует полицейский, которого огрели по шлему дубинкой, — и выжгла меня дотла. Не будь у меня занят рот, я мог бы произнести что-нибудь, например: «О-ла-ла!», или «Да-да, чего желаете?», или даже — я признаюсь в этом ради самых чувствительных моих читателей — «Реджинальд».

Дживс, конечно, понял, в чем мое затруднение, потому что вышел из меня и сам довел себя до разрядки. Из-за этого я слегка расстроился, когда пришел в себя, но потом посмотрел вниз и увидел, что сотворил с его туфлями. Ужасно. Как не по-джентльменски. Что бы подумал обо мне азенкурский предок?

— Я куплю тебе новые, — сказал я, имея в виду, что Дживс может сам их себе купить, потому что давно уже управляет моими финансами.

— Вы очень добры, сэр, — сказал Дживс тоном кота, нализавшегося сливок, и это было совсем не логично, потому что предполагается, что сливки — это я, но ведь это я его вылизывал. Я выбросил это недоразумение из головы, когда Дживс поднял меня на ноги и потащил в ванную.

Не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как ванна наполнилась водой идеальной температуры, а юный господин остался в чем мать родила.

Дживс наконец-то снял свои перчатки, но на этом не остановился: он закатал рукава и обнажил руки, при виде которых могут вздыхать ангелы. Не знаю, вздыхают ли ангелы над руками камердинеров; Мадлен Бассет упоминала только носы кроликов и золотые кудри младенцев, и я думаю, им пора восполнить этот пробел и включить в список вещей, над которыми нужно вздыхать, еще и руки моего камердинера.

Он окунул в горячую воду полотенце и стал вытирать мне лицо. В основном, конечно, там, где его собственная работа сделала физиономию Вустера неподобающей для публики. Но на этом не остановился и продолжил свое дело с решимостью Колумба и того приятеля аборигенов-островитян, а напоследок приятно потер вустеровский затылок.

Я растаял в счастливую лужицу и так и сидел бы, если бы Дживс своими достойными мечтательных ангельских вздохов руками не вытянул меня из воды, посчитав свой труд оконченным.

Он шустро укутал меня в пижаму и сунул под одеяло, но тут случилось самое чудесное: он сам стал переодеваться в пижаму, а я смотрел на него из своего одеяльного гнезда.

Забыв о достоинстве, я пристроился на Дживсовом плече, твердом, но приятном, как и мужчина, из которого оно росло.

— Так-так-так, — заметил я.

— Действительно, сэр, — согласился он и потянулся выключить лампу.

**Author's Note:**

> Кодекс Хейса — этический кодекс производства фильмов в Голливуде, принятый в 1930 году Ассоциацией производителей и прокатчиков фильмов (ныне Американская ассоциация кинокомпаний), ставший в 1934 году неофициальным действующим национальным стандартом США. Снимать фильмы не по кодексу было можно, но они не имели шанса быть выпущенными в прокат кинотеатров, принадлежавших членам ассоциации. (с) Википедия  
> В частности, запрещалось показывать персонажей-преступников и грешников так, чтобы они вызывали симпатию у зрителей.  
> Отменен в 1967-м году.  
> Подробнее: https://goo.gl/6aec64
> 
> «не речистые» — Книга Исхода, 4:10: И сказал Моисей Господу: «О Господи! Человек я не речистый и таким был и вчера, и третьего дня, и когда Ты начал говорить с рабом Твоим. Я тяжело говорю и косноязычен». 
> 
> «...тот римский парень, который говорит: «Делай» — это сотник Иисуса в Капернауме. Евангелие от Матфея, 8:9: «...ибо и я подвластный человек, но, имея у себя в подчинении воинов, говорю одному: "Пойди", — и идет; и другому: "Приди", — и приходит; и слуге моему: "Сделай то", — и делает». 
> 
> Народная песня про любовь, что ходит тихим шагом: https://goo.gl/MjqHS3
> 
> «Китаец», которого Берти поставил рядом с Макиавелли и Наполеоном — это Сунь-цзы, китайский стратег и мыслитель, автор «Искусство войны» — самого известного древнекитайского трактата, посвященного военной стратегии и политике. (с) Википедия
> 
> «Приятель аборигенов-островитян» — это Магеллан, погибший в схватке с аборигенами одного острова в Океании.


End file.
